


Mahou Shoujo Misfits

by StarMelon



Category: Original Story
Genre: Magical Girls, Original Character(s), Other, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMelon/pseuds/StarMelon
Summary: sypnosis: a southern girl is approached by a magical pupper and has powers bestowed upon her to rid the world of evil. but little does this girl know that this pupper is giving people powers indiscriminately!! and those people happen to be a band of chaotic misfits! can this unhinged group really rid the world of evil or will they become the source of it?!!!





	Mahou Shoujo Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> my first short story outside of posting to wattpad! this is something if been working on for two weeks for shits and giggles so don't be surprised if the quality starts to dip a bit! happy reading

it was a bright and sunny day as always, Willow was leaving the ice cream store when she saw a puppy walking the street dressed in a magician's outfit carrying a wand in his mouth. she stops in front of the puppy "aw aren't you cute got a little wand and everything! where's your owner bud?" she picks up the pup, looking for it's collar. unexpectedly the pup bops on her head with the wand and a bright light flashes. the pup wiggles out of her grip and runs off, leaving a dazed and confused Willow. when she comes to her senses she looks around. "where'd the pup go?" she looks down and notices a shiny pink watch attached to her wrist. "whoa, cool watch" inspecting the watch, she pushes a button on the side and another glitter filled flash blinds her, she opens her eyes moments later, only to discover that her outfit had been replaced in a very frilly pink dress! "what in tarnation?!"  
meanwhile, the tiny pupper runs into an alley, stops seeing a girl spray graffiti on the wall. he runs over to her, barking. she jumps back surprised "what the-" she looks down, seeing the small dog. "a puppy?" the small dog walks towards her, tapping her with the wand, a bright flash of light blinds her. the pupper once again scampers off, looking for it's next victim. willow, still looking for the dog, stops at an alleyway seeing a familiar flash of glitter filled light. "oh no, he got another one!" she enters the alleyway, seeing a dazed and confused girl on the ground. "what did that dog do to me?!" Willow helps the girl off the ground "we gotta catch that dog before he gets someone else!" the red head head clears her sights and follows the blonde out onto another busy street. "crap!" a sudden yelp catches their attention. they run past her "come with us!" continuing on a few more blocks the doggo reaches a dead end. they finally reach the dog only to find out he got another one. the blonde runs over and quickly picks up the pup. "what the heck are you? are you even a dog?" she says inspecting the magical pupper. a girl with blue hair gets up off the ground, angry "is that your dog?!"  
the blonde replies "he is now" " dude, your dog turned me blue! can you like fix this or something?!" "I would if I could" she says lazily. the red haired girl finally jumps into the conversation "so your saying we're stuck like this?" the blonde quickly answers "only until i can figure out what this is.." silence looms over them. red haired breaks the ice "i don't know about ya'll but all that running made me hungry" the group sighs in frustration. "all right. let's go"


End file.
